New World, New Dawn
by nesshark
Summary: The war between Vampire's and Humans is finally over, and the Vampires are uncovering some atrocities that the Humans have committed. Will it be able to be undone?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THE STORY SO I THOUGHT ID DO A RE-WRITE. THAT'S WHY THERE HASN'T BEEN A CHAPTER FOR A BIT. I'M HOPING EVERYONE LIKE IT.**

* * *

Something about today seemed off, something was wrong. My gut wrenched at the bad felling, making me angrier that I didn't know what was wrong. I took to pacing around my cell, trying to calm my nerves, when that didn't work I tried to bury myself in the mound of freshly cleaned blankets that had been dropped off this morning, I hoped sleep would take me. It didn't, my nerves making it impossible.

A blue light burst to life, filling me cell with a bright blue color for half a minuet before turning off. The facilities way of saying their about to feed me, I look towards the middle and sure enough the ceiling had opened, and a try filled with dead bodies was being lowered towards the floor. I had overheard one of the guards on the outside of my cell saying something about being thankful for a war starting since it made it easier to get food to feed all of the subjects.

The feeling in my gut got worse though, the closer the tray got to the floor. As soon as the try hit the floor and the cables retracted from it, I started rooting through it. Nothing smelt drugged, all the bodies looked relatively fresh, but wait what's that noise, I listened harder, it's breathing its faint and there's a long pause between each breath the humans probably couldn't even tell, I find the body its coming from and pull it out tempted to just end its life, but what if the facility is testing me if I kill it it could mean my freedom.

I decide to take a closer look at the body, its real pale, looks like the others in the pile, naked like all the others, but… it has bite marks all over it's body. It's a male, kida looks like a kid, maybe a teen, with dark brown hair. I grab him by the arm and drag his body near the door leading out of my cell. My nerves go up the closer I am too him and I'd like to eat.

I dig in, this is the most food I've been given in a long time, I should saver it, take it slow maybe hide one or two for a snack latter. My stomach acts for its self though and there's only one body left and a small pile of bones, I decide to risk it. I grab the large try with my mouth and drag it over to the blankets. No ones yelling, and my cell isn't filling up with gas, I guess I'm in the clear.

I look over to where I dragged the boy's body, thinking I might just keep it for a snack, but its gone. I know I put it over there and at no point did the door open. I look around the rather large cell and find him standing in the opposite corner from me, holding a finger in front of his mouth.

I cock my head to the side, wondering what he was. I could no longer hear his breathing, nor could I hear a heartbeat. My instincts were screaming at me, telling me to stay away from him. That was a first, I had been changed into a monster years ago, and when that had happened I had become an apex predator, complete top of the food chain, but now it would seem I am not.

"Damn, how'd I end up here?" he mumbles "I thought I was going to some testing facility for the humans' super solders."

I let out a chuckle at that, this is a testing facility, just not the one he was hoping for. This particular facility made human based bio-weapons, that's what they refer to us monsters as, so they can get away with all their test. Oh, he seemed to have heard my chuckle.

"Wait… can you understand me?" He seems confused, this is getting really funny. I decide to humor him and nod just enough for him to see.

I look down to my snack and use the tip of my blade to write a small message on the torso:

 _'I may look like a monster, but I was once human.'_

He seems upset at that,

"Look I have to leave now, but I'll come back here once my side wins, just a week or so, hold out." With that the door to my cell was ripped open and a siren was going off. He was nowhere in sight. I made quick work to hide my message taking a nice bit out of the torso, so it was unrecognizable. I don't think he'll return, probably try and forget me like a bad memory. I decide to lay down, it wouldn't be the first time I've ripped off the cell door and just went and laid down. They blamed it on claustrophobia, generally it led to a small cell expansion to try and satisfy me.

The guards swarmed in at that point, all pointing guns at me. The head guard, I think his name is Mark, steps forward.

"Subject-Oni you can not keep ripping your door off just because you fill too closed in." His voice is calm, measured, he's trying not to upset me. They haven't realized that I became docile long ago, as much as I want to kill them, it was too much hassle and normally led to me being gassed, shot, and everything in-between.

I simply put my nose to his bullet proof face shield, snort, and shove him, not hard though.

"The Doc. is going to wonder why you did this again, and I don't know what to tell her this time." I got an idea, I had never done it before with them, they might put me through more testing for this, but it'd be so worth it.

I grab my snack and flip it over on to what used to be its stomach, perfect, it's not damaged. I start to 'wright'.

"Subject-Oni what are you doi…" he doesn't get to finish as I show him what I 'wrote'.

 _'I ripped off the door because I'm bored.'_

"Everyone out, I want five guards at this door at all times, get maintenance down here ASAP to replace it, make them work over night if you must," he looks at two of the larger guards "you tow grab that," he nods to the body, and I start to growl "I'll have another one dropped off to replace it, don't worry. If any of you need me I will be talking with the doctors. Rodger and Rick follow me."

All but five guards left, and they were eyeing me wearily. Maintenance was quicker than normal, they had the door fully replace in three hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean she's inteliget!?"

"Look at the body, she wrote that! You said that all the test you and your past predecessors had done on her had removed all of her humanity, made her a mindless beast!"

* * *

 **AN: YES THAT WAS ALEC, JUST TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION, THIS IS STILL A BELLA/ROSE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEED BACK IT HELPS GIVE ME DIRECTION.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry it took so long, please review. Also i own nothing but the plot. Oh and i took the few drawing skills i have if you look at the picture for this story, that is the head of Subject-Oni. And for those not aware Oni is Japanese for demon.**

* * *

 **Ch 2**

"Sh… She had never responded to anything, no order, no commands, any task we gave her to determine her intelligence she had failed."

"So, what? She's been playing dumb? Subject-6987 gets board to easily, there is no way she could have kept it up this long!"

"I don't know how she managed it, but she did. And now we have a weapon we could theoretically use to win this war, but there's a strong chance she wont even listen to us!"

"Then let's test her quickly and see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Oni POV**

"Subject-6987 we are going to give you some simple commands. If you follow them one-hundred percent, you will be rewarded a treat."

I hate how the doc's call me by numerical ID, it made me feel like less of a person, I may look like a monster one the outside, but I'm still human on the inside.

"Please nod your head up and down if you understand what was just said."

I do as they say, if they hold to their word I'll get a treat at the end of this.

"Stand."

I stand the best I can on my hind legs.

"Stay."

I stay a s still as possible

"Send in class-D personal." The door opens and a scared guy walks in with the door swiftly closing behind him. They had been starving me for days, it took everything in me not to lunge and consume.

"Oh my god what is that thing!"

"Class-D personal that is none of your concern, please stand in front of Subject-6987." He moves to stand in front of me he's less then five feet away. The smell, I can't…

I swiftly bend down and head butt him, sending him into a wall. Before he can recover, I have him in my mouth tossing him across the room again. He manages to stand, but one of my blade arms goes through his torso and out the other side. He's coughing up blood now, he's still alive, I managed to miss most of the vital organs. I start to rip his limbs off and his screams fill the room, till he's lost too much blood and die's. As soon as his last breath leaves him I start to feast, ripping out chunks of flesh.

Soon the sting of the guards tasers hit my side, I turn and simply roar as loud as I can, causing the guards to turn and run, they knew what mood I was in, and knew there was no way for them to win without massive loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, there is no way we can send her out to fight, if she wondered off she could massacre a whole city if she was too hungry, she has no control over it. Just no."

"But, Dr…."

"Chief scientist Ngyun, important news for you!" A small man runs in he's wearing an army uniform that looks a size too big, he's holding a small stack of papers.

Dr. Ngyun grabs the papers out of the mans hands and reads them quickly, as she goes through it her face drops.

"No this can't be, there's no way we gave up… we just found something that could turn the tide."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but the governments don't want anymore loss, and they don't want to risk your discovery failing. I'd watch the news, it's not as bad as we thought it would be. I am to also advise you our new leaders are wanting to come see this particular facility, we are still unsure how they found out about it, but they will be here in a week"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **1 week later**

 **Alec pov**

It had been almost two weeks since I was here last. The creature I saw still haunts me, and to think it was once human. The torture it must have went through to get to that state.

It was a large being, standing around 10 feet tall, blood red eyes, long horns, and where it's arms should be 2 large blades. It looked as though the creature was carved out of a giant obsidian slab, I actually had a scar around my arm from when it had dragged me away from its food, I still don't understand why it did that.

It hadn't taken me long to convince my father and his brothers that they need to come check this place out. We had brought my cousin Edward along since he could read minds without needing to touch the person, unlike my father. His sister Rosalie had also decided to tag along, she was quite curious about the creatures I had described.

We had been talking to one of the lower level scientist for a while, he was dead set on keeping us on the floor with the humans they were testing disease cures on.

"Enough of this crap, we know what you're hiding on the lower levels so just go ahead and take us down their instead of thinking you're getting away with lying to us!" Edward was shouting towards the end.

"I'm sorry sir I was just doing as I was told, please forgive me. I don't have the clearance level to go to the lower levels, but I'll go get someone who does." With that he basically runs away.

"Son, what did you see?"

"The torture of a lot of souls, being twisted into horrid beast. He takes comfort in the 'surgeries' he has done and was thinking about them nonstop to keep himself calm."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ngyun, Dr. Thomson said that you know about the lower levels, is there a particular subject you wish to see?"

"The obsidian one." I speak quickly to beat the others. She's trying to hide how furious she is at the fact we know about that particular subject.

"That would be Subject-6987. Please follow me my lords."

She takes us to an elevator where she scans her badge to open the doors, we all step in. She hits a button and we start our slow decent. It takes five minutes for us to reach the.

"This isn't the floor the subject is on, she's bellow us a level, but this floor has the observation room that looks into her cell, we only use it for testing anymore."

I remember the tinted windows from when I was here last, but I heard no heartbeats from it which is why I had decided to start moving.

Rose gasp as soon as she sees the creature.

"Its beautiful." It was just a whisper and the human couldn't have heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO I'M NOT DEAD I PROMISE, JUST HAD A LOT OF STUFF POP UP ANYWAYS THIS IS ONLY A SMALL PORTION I WILL POST THE WHOLE THING IN THE NEXT DAY OR SO. ALSO I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

* * *

 **CH 3**

 **Alec POV**

"I suppose in a way it is…" the good doc seems to be at a loss for words ", but be aware she is a monster. Only fueled by hunger and rage."

"How did this creature get this way?" my father's voice was calm

"We started off with genomes from a multitude of different creatures, spliced them together and grew them in a tube until something worked. We ended up with that thing down there after a few different attempts. And I apologize I don't remember all the genomes we used off the top of my head, I'd have too look at its research file to know the specifics."

Edward slams his had on the glass in front of the doctor, he's completely pissed at this point. Some small cracking appears on the glass, the doc takes a few steps back a look of surprise on her face.

"Look here bitch, I know you're lying! I can read your god damn mind! Now stop making shit up to cover your ass and tell us the truth before I rip you apart and tell them myself!" Edward was shouting, he was completely pissed his eyes were completely black at this point.

Dr. Ngyuns shoulders drop, she knows she has been caught red handed.

"I don't know how it initially happened, when I came to work here she was already like that, a little smaller at that point but essentially the same, that had to have been ten years ago. I do know the testing started because the U.S government wanted a bio-weapon they could control, not something unpredictable like a plague. A group of mad doctors had an idea and pitched it, they got the green light. The government gave them orphans and homeless to experiment on, people who wouldn't be missed."

She takes a deep breath and looks sadly out to obsidian being that stands in the cell below. "I don't know her name, none of the documents we have give anything on her past outside of that she was an orphan and only five when she was brought in. The early notes only state that she was given a serum, but it doesn't state what was in it and its not one we use or create anymore, and it was lost to the facility with that doctors' death."

"She's telling the truth…"

"A few years ago, we tried putting a lot of them out of their misery, but a few remained unkillable, she is one of them. We've kept them here in the lower levels till we can figure out something to do with them. And anytime we were asked for reports on them I'd forged fake ones. She and the others have been out of testing for years now, we only recently put them through some simple ones when the war with you started."


End file.
